Avalon
by avalon1
Summary: my 1st ever fic!! *some* bad language please r/r
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Hi! This is my first ever fiction. Ever!! So if it sucks a lot I'm sorry. I like flames so flame me!! K, here is my story- yes its about another American going to hogwarts. I'm original aint I?   
Avalon   
  
Ch. 1- Avalon  
  
Avalon sat quietly looking out of her bay windows. Her forehead was leaning against the cold glass creating a slight fog on it. She was listening extremely hard for something, but for what she didn't know. Avalon watched closely as the snow piled around the edges of the windows, and on their sweeping lawns. Slowly, she began to feel as if she wasn't really there, and not really watching the snow.   
  
"What you doin'?" came Avalon's older brothers, Joshua, annoying voice as he passed by her room.  
  
"Nuffin' much, why?" responded Avalon more harshly then she intended.  
  
"No reason- did ya' pack already?"  
  
"For-what?" Avalon sat there stunned for a minute; she had completely forgotten tomorrow was the 30th. The next day she was supposed to arrive at her cousin's house.   
  
"You didn't forget? ... No you did!! They're gonna kill you when you're late!" Joshua screamed in his usual teasing voice.  
  
"Shit... Get out asshole!" Avalon began to excitedly pack; tomorrow she would be transferring to a new school in a different country with her favorite cousin, hermione granger.  
  
~  
  
Avalon was rudely awakened the next morning by josh that insisted that if he stopped hitting her with the pillow that she would be late. Avalon only half agreed with this though. Josh helped Avalon with her trunk filled with all her school things to the fireplace. Avalon took a pinch of floo-powder and disappeared into the green flames.  
  
~  
  
Avalon looked about the room she had landed in. it was a rather small living room with what looked like a new carpet much to Avalon's dislike as of the moment she was covered in soot.  
  
"Ack!" a short girl with bushy brown hair was walking out of the kitchen apparently very startled. "Av!" screamed hermione dropping her toast to give her cousin a hug.  
  
"Mione" Avalon yelled in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"You know I don't like being called that Av"  
  
"Likewise. Wazzzz-up? I haven't seen you in so long, not ever since you were a short little- oh wait."  
  
Hermione gave Avalon a serious look. "I am not short" said hermione in a very stern voice  
  
"Just messin' with your head" another sarcastic answer "we leave for school tomorrow hu? Got any friends, cause if you do I'm gonna embarrass the hell outa' you"  
  
"I've expected nothing less of you, and ya, I have to have you meet my 2 best friends, Ron weasly, tall as you -haha" hermione was careful to add  
  
"And Harry Potter- don't you dare make fun of his height."  
  
" I won't...didju say Harry Potter- The Harry Potter?" hermione only smiled and nodded to this remark "now I can make fun of me friends, they luv that chap" Avalon said in her mock British accent.   
  
"Don't mock him!" hermione said as she began to flush a deep red.  
  
"Ooh... me friends aint da only ones who luv him. Fancy a Fuck are we hermione?"  
  
~  
  
The next day hermione's parents dropped Avalon and hermione off at Kings Cross Station.  
  
"England's pretty screwed up- look platform 9... and 10. No 9 3/4 anywhere."  
  
"You truly are an idiot- you wouldn't have happened to read hogwarts a history would you?" asked hermione politely  
  
"Nope"  
  
"You'll fit right in. look there's Ron." Hermione began to jump up and down excitedly waving to a red haired boy.  
  
"Now I understand how you pick your friends, easy to spot from your ground view."  
  
Hermione wasn't listening to this though. She was absent-mindedly dragging Avalon over to the Weaslys. Ron then grabbed hermione and started to pull her onto the train.  
  
"Hey- listen, Harry was sai- who's she?"  
  
"Its just my cousin Avalon, no harm except her annoyingness- she'll have to tag along with us for the next few weeks, hope you don't mind."  
  
"No... not really, hey I'm Ron"  
  
"Aint you a sexy bitch? No, NO, NO...I mean umm ... I'm Avalon." Avalon was now turning and extremely bright shade of red and trying to control her laughter.  
  
Ron and hermione were now laughing also, not used to people saying that, especially to Ron.  
  
Avalon turned around; hysterical fits of laughter now taking over her. She then suddenly stopped laughing. A boy with silvery blond hair was now standing directly in front of her, a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Hi Avalon" Draco said slowly  
  
" Draco- I didn't know you went here"  
  
  
  
To be continued............(if I get some reviews please be nice! :))  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Wow!! Thank you all for the great reviews! I know. My, grammar!! is Terrible?! But oh well. I will also bring Ginny in (she is cool). Ya, I know hermione's not short, but... can you prove that?? Anywhoo... here's part II!   
  
Avalon  
Chapter 2-secrets  
  
"I didn't know you went here," Avalon barely whispered.  
  
"Traitor!" Draco spat viciously.  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about; or don't you remember?" Draco noticed hermione starring at him with a very puzzled look on her face. "What are you looking at mudblood?"   
  
SMACK!!- Avalon had hit Draco across his face hard. "Don't you dare call her that, ever!"  
  
"Sticking up for mudbloods now are we? There's something I thought id never-"  
  
SMACK! -Avalon hit him again. "She's my cousin asshole!"  
  
Draco stood there stunned for a minute. "The mudb-" (Avalon raised her hand back) "she can't be your cousin- she's Not your cousin!" but now Draco was beginning to see the slight resemblance. "Then you're a mudblood too."   
  
SMACK!!  
  
"Quit hitting me, bitch!"  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
"I told you to stop hitting me!" Draco yelled taking out his wand and hitting Avalon with a tickling charm. "You're a traitor Avalon, and soon everyone will know it." Draco said quietly as he walked away towards his friends.  
  
"What was that ab-" Ron began to laugh hysterically when he saw Avalon on the ground also laughing while waving her arms in an attempt to get Hermione's attention. "Hermione, I think she needs to talk to you"  
  
"What... oh I'm sorry, finite incantatem!"  
  
"Thank you!! Took ya long enough!"  
  
"Common lets go" hermione said slowly watching her. They got on the train and began to look for the one Harry was in.   
  
"In here." Everyone turned to see him sitting, and reading The Cannons Greatest Moves volume IV   
  
"Ooh that's a good one! What chapter ya up to?" Avalon was very happy to find someone else that supported the cannons. (There weren't many people in the US that liked them.)  
  
"This is my cousin, Avalon. She's a bit... you know... in the head" hermione said timidly   
  
"Must run in the Family! Though I'm not f'ed up!!" Avalon exclaimed before adding "but I know some one that is. Hermione.... Anyway... your Harry Potter right?   
"Err...yes"   
  
"Good, do you sign autographs? There's about 27 friends of mine that are gonna' kick my ass if I don't send em' sommin' I mea they're like... in love with you. Its really creepy, the 'omigosh he killed the dark lord/ Voldemort thing is really...weird. Nothing against you though!!" Avalon quickly added as she realized she must have been insulting him. "Sorry"  
  
"You said his name!" Ron said in barely a whisper.  
  
"Ya, so what? Its not like he can hear us, like if I say Voldemort does he just appear or summin'?"   
  
"Hermione, how come you never told us about your cousin?" Harry said in an attempt to try to change the conversation. He wasn't sure if the rest of the wizarding world knew about his return yet.  
  
"I don't know... I mean I didn't know much about her. I guess. How is that Avalon, that I didn't know-" hermione stopped at the look on Avalon's face. She had gone pale and was staring out the window with a look of apprehension on her face.  
  
"He came back didn't he? He's alive again" Avalon's words trailed off with everyone staring pale-faced at her.  
  
  
  
  
Hope it wasn't too short, but I didn't get enough time to finish. Please r/r :) thanx!!  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Avalon   
Chapter 3- friends and foes  
  
"I didn't know- no one told us. We just assumed.... Why didn't they tell us?" Avalon stood confused and horrified for a moment.  
  
"Its ok. Our own minister of magic didn't believe it, and I still don't think he does. Hermione said reassuringly putting her arm around Avalon's shoulder.  
  
"No. No it's not 'ok' if he finds me...especially if he finds me at hogwarts... with the lot of you especially!! I... I couldn't..."  
  
"Avalon?" hermione slowly backed away." What do you mean? Is he looking for you?"  
  
"No." Avalon looked seriously at her cousin; wondering if she dare tell her. "Yes."  
  
"What would he want wi-"  
  
"Hey everyone!!" a red-haired girl came into the small compartment.  
  
"Get out, Ginny!" Ron yelled hurriedly as a very interesting conversation was interrupted.  
  
"Geez! You don't have to be mean about it! Who are you?" she asked looking in Avalon's direction.  
  
"I'm Avalon; Hermione's cousin" she quietly said extending her hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ginny, Ron's sister. What year are you in?" she responded taking Avalon's hand and shaking it.  
  
"5th, You?"  
  
"She's a 4th. Now please get out Ginny!" Ron said now becoming very aggravated.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Bye!" Ginny said cheerfully giving a nasty look to her brother.  
  
"Right, now what were you saying" Ron said very enthusiastically to Avalon.  
  
"What... oh. Nothing."  
  
"It is something. You have to tell me what-" hermione began.  
  
"I really don't have to tell you any thing, as it's none of your business! If your parents never told you then it's their fault." Avalon obviously wasn't ready to tell them anything, but someone else was.  
  
"Her parents were death eaters. Now you might be thinking that they were nice people, and they were under the Imperius curse, but no. They weren't. In fact, they were in his inner circle. That's right... one of his top people. Not only that, but they were responsible for 25 American muggle deaths. And" Draco began to chuckle at the looks on their faces " if all that wasn't enough, they named him the god-parent to... drum roll if you please... Avalon. But oh wait there's more, when the dark lord fell" Draco cast a loathing look towards Harry, "they turned on everyone. That's right, they wouldn't even stand up for what they believed in so much. They were worthless scum and I'm glad they're dea-"  
  
CRACK!!! Avalon had punched Draco as hard as she could right on his nose, and from the sound, she had broken it too.   
  
Draco stood stunned for a moment. "Your lucky my father isn't here he'd-"   
  
"He'd what, draco? What would he do? Talk about my parents being scum; compared to whose? Certainly not yours, as mine were saints compared to them." Avalon was half crying at this point.  
  
Draco looked at Avalon one last time with a look of mixed pity and hatred. "And to think I was your friend, you remember that summer. I was at my manor (draco has many manors one happened to be in the US) and you were outside, I invited you in. My father was right to forbid me never to see you again." Draco turned saying one last thing trying to look as dignified as he could; holding his bloodied nose while obviously in pain. "You knew this would happen sooner or later. As for the rest of the stor- OW!!!" Avalon smacked his hand away from his nose making the pain double. "You'll turn out just as your parents!!" Draco said as he left to go down the hall to where his friends were.  
  
Everyone sat stunned not knowing whether to believe Draco or not. The silence only disturbed by Avalon's crying.  
  
"Is it true?" Hermione finally spoke in a fearful whisper of what the answer might be.  
  
"About my parents?"  
  
"Yeah. So is it the truth."  
  
"Yes."  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Avalon   
Avalon chapter 4  
  
No on could believe what they were hearing; they were all in a state of shock and confusion.  
  
"How could you be..." Hermione wouldn't believe it. She couldn't. Though the more she thought about it the more sense it made. Her parents have only just told her she had a cousin 2 years ago, and all she knew was that she was also a witch, and that she lived in the US. Hermione realized she didn't even know which part she lived in. She knew she had no parents, her mother had told her a long time ago that her brother had died, but she never said how, or even that he had a daughter. And the more she thought about it the more she realized she didn't know Avalon at all; they had begun to send each other owls a year ago, but that was only to say happy birthday, or to send gossip. "Are you an only child?"  
  
"Yes, but Montgomery, my legal guardian, adopted Josh a month after he adopted me." Avalon managed to say between sobs. Ron and Harry were still to shocked to say anything.  
  
"Josh? - How come you never told me about him?"  
  
"Donno...I assumed it wouldn't matter. He doesn't say much any way."  
  
"Well... he's my cousin I suppose. In a manner of speaking you're brother and sister and I'm your cousin so... maybe he's considered my 1/2 cousin or something."  
  
"I suppose he is..." Avalon stopped crying. (Finally) "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him or...or any of this. You deserved to know. I can only hope you won't judge me by what my parents have done."  
  
Hermione considered this for a moment. Avalon wasn't the one who killed 25 innocent people, she didn't appoint the dark lord as her legal guardian, Avalon didn't ask for any of this. As far as hermione could tell Avalon was a very kind person. "I won't."  
  
At these two words Avalon gave a great sigh of relief. "Thanx. Oh my gosh! Look at the time. This whole mess took up the entire ride!! Glad its sorted out finally"  
  
"Me too. Hey, Malfoy made us miss the food cart!! I didn't notice, but I'm starved. Ooh, when we get there you'll have to be sorted! Hopefully your in Gryffindor, that's our house." Hermione said gesturing towards Harry and Ron, who was now asleep. "Someone should poke him."  
  
"I'll do it." Harry said, his voice squeaking from not talking most of the ride. Harry flicked Ron on his forehead, making him jump up, and knocking Harry down; who grabbed onto hermione for balance; who also fell to the floor. Which left Avalon to laugh at them all.  
  
It was a silent stagecoach ride to the familiar castle, which in Avalon's opinion, was the most beautiful place she had ever seen.  
  
"Green, the headmaster needs to see you!" professor McGonagall yelled over the many students' voices. Avalon gave a slightly fearful look to Hermione before turning and following. Once inside she relaxed a little bit. "Whip cream." A gargoyle moved to reveal a spiral staircase. "He's waiting in his office. You can walk right in." professor McGonagall said hurriedly before turning and walking away.   
  
"You needed to see me?"  
  
"Ah yes. Miss. Green I presume? You can come closer, I don't bite." Professor Dumbledor said kindly. Avalon slowly approached the desk and sat down. "Someone has informed me that there was an incident on the train involving you and Mr. Malfoy. He accused you of breaking his nose. You wouldn't know anything about this would you?"  
  
"Err... He told everyone about my...my parents; he called them scum, and then went on to insult me... I didn't mean to break his nose" Avalon almost couldn't finish this statement; she had felt great for a few seconds when she heard the crack of his nose and known what she had done to him. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Well... it was not his place for him to say anything about anyone's family. Just make sure you don't attack a student again." Dumbledor said giving her a reassuring smile. " As long as you're here" Dumbledor reached behind him and pulled out a very old looking hat. "The hogwarts sorting hat" he said happily. "Just put it on and it should tell us what house to put you in. Then there's a feast to attend!"   
  
Avalon placed the hat on her head. It didn't fully seem to hit her head before it screeched- "GRIFFINDOR!" Avalon couldn't be happier at this. Folowing Dumbledor back down and into the great hall she joined who would hopefully become her new friends.   
  
  
  
  
Well... is it at least ok??? I need reviews to continue. So if you read this please be responsible and review! Please? (makes puppy-dog eyes.)   
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Thank you to all of you that have read my stories. THANK YOU VERY MUCH to those of you who have reviewed my work. And thank you from averie, I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WRITE THAT!!! But I did read it, I think I'll read stuff before I post it from now on..." thank you for the people that flamed her, *flames are cool*, I love flames!! And now-  
  
Avalon  
Chapter 5  
  
Avalon walked down from her dormitory to the common room. It was very early in the morning, Avalon didn't have a watch, but the birds were beginning to chirp outside in the cold morning air. 'Please don't make me take classes with the Slytherins, Please...' she thought quietly to herself. 'Wonder what classes we have today... hope Draco's nose is ok...' suddenly she stopped. "I hope Draco's nose is ok?" Avalon asked herself quietly. 'But...why? I liked breaking his nose, it felt good after what he said about my mother and father.' She thought to herself again. 'You don't even like your parents, remember what they did?' a small voice in her head answered. Avalon ignored it, as it was probably just her conscience.  
'I don't even know my parents, I don't like nor dislike them...' "Man, am I tired" Avalon said aloud to herself, slowly she stretched out across the couch and went to sleep.  
  
"Wake up, breakfast is over in 4mins." Ron said poking Avalon's arm.  
  
"No. I don't want to go to breakfast. I'm not hungry."  
  
"Well, in that case... you should know that we have potions in 9mins."  
  
"Arrrr... tell em' I'm sick. I'm really good at potions anyway."  
  
"Not with snape your not. Now get out of bed, or rather get off the couch!!" Ron replied angrily grabbing her arm and pulling her up.  
  
"But, but, I- fine" she agreed seeing the look on Ron's face. Then she stopped thinking about this for a while. "Did you say snape? As in servus snape? Omigosh... he works here!" Avalon was completely overjoyed about this news.  
  
"Wow, I never thought I'd see anyone, especially a Gryffindor, excited about snape being a teacher."  
  
"When he was a death eater... and even after, he knew me, and my parents- (Ron noticed she said this with an tone of distaste)- he was always kind to me."  
  
"Well you'll be able to see how 'nice' he is to us soon, we've only got 3mins. To get there. So hurry up, I don't think his sphere of kindness extends to me." Ron said sarcastically, while checking his watch.  
  
"Go. I'll find my way!" Avalon said happily winking to Ron before running upstairs to the girls' dormitory.  
  
'She's absolutely insane. But she is kinda cute.' Ron thought to himself. 'Wow. Isn't afraid of being late for snapes class. Better get there before *I'm* late.' He thought to himself before dashing out the portrait hole. Meanwhile upstairs Avalon hurriedly changed before reaching under her mattress to find what she was looking for, an old tattered piece of parchment; the marauders map.  
  
~  
  
"Ah, welcome to another year of potions." Snape said in his oily tone. "I trust everyone has done *all* of their assignments over the summer?" grumpily everyone pulled out there homework. "Good." snape seemed to skim over the class. "Is a student not here?" he asked suspiciously. Everyone looked around the class before Pansy Parkinson pointed towards Harry, Ron, and hermione saying, "Green's not here. She's skipping your class."  
  
"Can't imagine why anyone would want to..." Harry said quietly to Ron and Hermione making them snigger just to loudly. "Potter, no talking! 10pts. From Gryffindor!" just then the door opened and Avalon came through-  
  
"Sorry I'm late professor!" she said quickly moving to the back of the room sitting behind hermione, and next to Ron.  
  
"As you're new you will be excused, this time. Next time however, points will be taken from your house." Snape said in a kinder voice then he did to most of his Slytherins.   
  
'Maybe they were friends, once. To bad she can't get him to be nice to the rest of us-' Ron was thinking before he noticed an old piece of parchment on the floor next to Avalon. 'The marauders map!' he thought excitedly. He tapped Harry on his shoulder. "Look" he said pointing at the parchment on the floor. "Isn't that the... map?"   
  
Harry's eyes widened with surprise. "I thought 'mad eye m- crouch jr. had it last." He whispered back.   
  
"Maybe Dumbledor found it." Ron suggested.  
  
"Then how did she get it?"  
  
"I can hear you, you know that don't you?" Avalon asked with a smirk on her face. "Dumbledor gave it to me the first day I was here. He told me it might come in 'useful', but he never told me what it was."  
  
"Did you figure out what it was before now, or how to use it?" Ron asked though he thought he already knew the answer.  
  
"Yes, I knew right away what it was. My friends made a similar one, but it didn't have as much detail. I also knew how to work it as they all pretty much work the same."  
  
"Miss Green!! As interesting as things in your life can get, please pay attention in this class. This is very important if you want to pass." Snape said annoyed.   
  
"Sorry professor. It won't happen again." Snape looked satisfied at this, and continued talking about boring potions for another hour.  
  
~  
  
"What do we have now?" Avalon asked while watching Draco head in the other direction.   
  
"Lemme' check... no! Double divination."  
  
"Damb! I'm horrible at divination."  
  
"Well- she won't be able to tell. She's a fraud herself. Just make up stuff; that's what everyone else does."  
  
"If I'm really not going to learn anything, what's the point of going?" she asked Ron innocently looking around her.  
  
"Are you suggesting skipping?" Ron asked slightly intrigued at the idea.  
  
"And if I am?" she said smirking.  
  
"I donno, where could we go?"  
  
"You tell me... hogwarts would be to big to explore alone..."  
  
"Are you two coming, were going to be late." Harry said slightly irritated.  
  
"Nope. I'm not going. I'm gonna give Avalon a tour of hogwarts."  
  
"Are you insane?" Harry said pulling Ron away from Avalon. "You can't skip class. You'll get caught anyway."  
  
"No we won't" Avalon said hurrying over. "Not with the map and my cloak anyway..."  
  
"Its my map in the first place. And what cloak?" Harry said growing angrier with Avalon by the minute.  
  
"Its not your map! Or if it is, why do I have it... hhmmmmm????? Ha you don't know! And my invisibility cloak." Avalon said irritated that anyone could be so whiny.  
  
"Why don't you to stop arguing? We're already 20mins late to divination. How about we all just go back to the common room? No ones there now anyway." Ron suggested trying to get them to stop arguing.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Fine"  
  
They all walked off to the common room, Harry and Avalon sending aggravated looks to each other.  
  
~  
  
"Harry, want to play a game of chess?" Ron said stretching into a cozy armchair.  
  
"Fine." Harry said slightly cheered up.  
  
"While yall' play chess, ya mind if I try something? It might be loud and I don't want to disturb yall'"  
  
  
"Do whatever you want." Harry responded   
  
"Thanx" she said sprinting upstairs.  
  
"You already do." Harry said once she had gone.  
  
"Harry, why don't you like her?"  
  
"I jus-" but Harry was interrupted by Avalon yelling, "Plug your ears!!" a minute later Eminem was being blasted from what appeared to be a small spinning disk near the ceiling. "Sorry, a bit loud hu?" Avalon flicked her wand at it and it became quieter.  
  
"What is that?" Ron asked enthusiastically  
  
"A muggle CD. Dudley has tons of them. But I've never heard them." Harry said staring at it.  
  
"Yep. If there's one thing I love about the muggle world, it's da tunes!! This ones Eminem. My *fav* rapper; not the right cd though." Avalon took another cd out and tapped it. It began to play Limp Bizkit. "Yeah!!!!" Avalon began to imitate the rollin' girls. "Don't you just love this?"  
  
"Not really." Harry replied, "Got anything a little less-"  
  
"Fun?" Avalon said stopping the music. "Yeah." Smiling she took out another cd and tapped it. It began to play 'what's your fantasy?' Ron began to laugh when it started playing; while Harry's eyebrows shot up as he listened to the refrain. "Sorry, wrong one." She said turning extremely red. "This ones Nelly, he's my favorite!" It began to play country grammar.   
  
"This ones good." Ron said standing up to go dance with Avalon.   
  
"Harry- common'" Avalon shouted as she began to dance with Ron. "Oh... here." She tossed him the map. You'll probably use it more any way." She said smiling at him.  
  
Harry caught it "thanx" he said sarcastically before going up to the boys dormitory.  
  
"Ron"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How come he ain't like me?"  
  
"I donno."  
  
"Ron, the first day we met..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
I meant what I said."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You ARE a sexy bitch!!" Ron and Avalon began to laugh, and for a long time couldn't stop.  
  
~  
  
"Where are they?" hermione asked annoyed. "This is the third time this week their late to dinner. What do you suppose they're doing?"  
  
"Whatever it is, I'm sure I don't want to think about it."  
  
"Hey, don't give me that image, that's my cousin and my one of my best friends there."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
The year was passing very quickly, Halloween was nearly here, and hermione had already begun studding every night for the O.W.Ls. It was also a very quiet year, nothing out of the ordinary was happening. There was no sign that Voldemort had come back either. Harry wondered vaguely how long the peacefulness would last.  
  
~  
  
"Miss Green, I am very sorry to be the one to tell you this, but tonight at dinner you will be poisoned by a hated enemy." Professor Trelawney told Avalon in her mystical voice.  
  
"Well I'm glad someone warned me, thank you ever so much!" she responded sarcastically.  
  
"Hey Harry, looks like you won't be dieing alone tonight." Ron whispered to Harry making them all snigger loudly.  
  
"Yes I will, she's going to die at dinner. I'll be dead by then. Remember, my necks going to break when I am pushed down a flight of stairs."  
  
"Ah yes... how could I forget?"  
  
"Its denial Ron... we don't want to see poor Harry die tragically!! Not before me anyway." everyone around them burst out laughing.  
  
~  
  
"Good job you two! You finally made it to dinner on time!" hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Ha-ha. Very funny hermione. Pass the corn."  
  
"Here."  
  
Everyone ate and drank happily, enjoying the mirth. Avalon suddenly got a strange look on her face.  
  
"Are you ok?" Harry asked politely.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You sure? You look kind of pale."  
  
"And that's coming from the British." She said standing up slowly. "I just need to lie down."  
  
"I'll go with you." Ron said standing up.  
  
"No- I'll be f-" Avalon then collapsed onto the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Was this at least long enough? Please read/review and thanx for reading.   



	6. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Avalon  
Avalon chapter 6  
  
  
Avalon awoke in the hospital wing the next morning. "What happened?" she asked as Madam Pomfrey passed by.   
  
"Oh good you're awake." She responded trying to avoid the question.  
  
"Yeah. So umm... what did happen to me last night?"  
  
"Well to be honest we really don't know. Some one must have put a very strong potion in your juice, but were not sure what potion it was. Whoever did that probably tried to mix two non-combinable potions together, and well... your lucky that was the only affect they had."  
  
"Oh... so someone tried to 'drug' me?"  
  
"In a manner yes."  
  
"Oh." Avalon said very confused. "Um... can I go now?"  
  
"Yes" Madam Pomfrey replied feeling her forehead. "You may go."  
  
"Thanx"  
  
~  
  
"I hope she's ok!!" hermione said nervously to Harry during transfiguration class.  
  
"She probably just ate something that didn't agree with her." Harry said reassuringly.  
  
"You know what scares me?" Ron said slowly "Harry, remember during divination, she said she would be poisoned during dinner. You don't think she was right??"   
  
"Of course not. Probably just food, like I said before."  
  
"I hope so" hermione said nervously.  
  
~  
  
Avalon slowly walked to the common room. 'I've got 20mins till' my next class. Good, now I can take a nap. Wonder why I'm so tired? Oh well...' Avalon thought to herself before climbing into the portrait hole. "M' so tired..." Avalon fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow.  
  
*****   
"We've got her my lord. The trap is set." A small man with a squeaky voice was standing in front of another man with a snake coiling around his shoulders.  
  
"Good, this time we must not fail wormtail! He will not get away. He would do anything for those mudbloods. Stupid boy." The second man said before turning around. Avalon wanted to scream. She wanted to wake up. She would have done anything to get out of there. She was looking directly at lord Voldemort. She felt herself go numb and fall.   
*****  
  
Avalon awoke quickly only to find hermione, Ron, and to her surprise Harry staring at her. She noticed that hermione's face was tear stained. "What's wrong?" Avalon asked quietly.  
  
"We couldn't wake you..."   
  
"How long was I asleep?"  
  
"I came up here 3 hours ago." Hermione responded.  
  
"What!! Your kidding, I swear I was only asleep for like... 5mins!"  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
"You really scared me Avalon. I mean... you went all pale halfway through!"  
  
"I did? Well, I did have a really bad; no horrible dream."  
  
"What was it about" Ron asked inquisitively.  
  
"Ummm... I was in this room, and there was this short man, and I think they called him... damb! Can't remember, but it was weird, like worm-"  
  
"Wormtail, and Voldemort. And they had set a trap..." Harry said turning white.  
  
"Yeah... how did you...?"  
  
"I had that same dream during history of magic this afternoon."  
  
"You did? Why didn't you tell us, Harry?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"I didn't want to worry anyone. But... how could you have the exact same dream?"  
  
"Donno."  
  
"You know who would know..." hermione began  
  
"Dumbledor! He might know, or at least have a better guess then us." Avalon said excitedly.  
  
"Exactly. But hurry up, the feast is in an hour."  
  
"What feast??"  
  
"The Halloween feast. You didn't forget did you?"  
  
"Ya, I guess I did. This year really is flying by."  
  
"Should you come to?" Avalon uncertainly asked Harry.  
  
"I guess so." Avalon and Harry left the dormitory together heading towards Dumbledor's office.   
  
"I really hope nothing serious happens this year." Hermione said to Ron.  
  
"Me too, but think of where we are and who were with. Hermione-"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
~  
  
"So you say you've both had the same dream? Both exactly the same; involving peter and Voldemort?" they both nodded "very interesting"   
  
"So, err... do you know why that happened?"  
  
"Honestly Harry, I can only make assumptions. I think that your scar acts like a warning for us, as I have so many times assumed in the past. As for you Avalon, I have absolutely no idea."  
  
"Well, thank you anyway professor." Avalon said standing up to leave.  
  
"I want both of you to be very careful. These next few years will be very dangerous."  
  
"Ummm... I will. Thank you." Avalon said leaving to the feast.  
  
"Harry, be careful. Voldemort will do anything in his power to get you. Don't do anything dumb."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Go enjoy the feast now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
  
Yeah I know it was short, but the next parts will be longer. If you want me to continue I need reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx for reading!   



	7. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Avalon  
Chapter 7- the vision  
  
Everything from that point on went very well for the group. Harry and Avalon began to get along better, and no one had any strange dreams. Hermione had stopped pressuring people about their O.W.Ls, and Quidditch had even started. Harry had stayed seeker, and Ron had made keeper. Ron had tried to persuade Avalon to try out, but she insisted on staying grounded. The school year was almost one half over, but Voldemort had shown no signs of his return. Most found this a reason to celebrate, [maybe he didn't return!] but Avalon found it very disturbing; [why would he do all that to come back, and just end up hiding out?] Because of this her grades were also beginning to suffer.   
  
~  
  
"Are you all right?" Ron politely asked one December morning in divination.  
  
"Itttss ccccoooollldddd." Avalon said shaking.  
  
"Are you serious? Its nearly 80* in here!" Harry said amazed, but looking at Avalon he could tell she truly was freezing. Her lips were nearly blue and she was shivering.  
  
Carefully Ron took his cloak out of his bag and tied it around her.  
  
"Ttttthhhankkkk yyyouuu."   
  
"Your welcome" Ron said moving closer and putting his arm around her. Avalon smiled her thanks.   
  
"We better start." Harry said noticing they had already been in divination 12mins. "Who knows, maybe someone will see something today." He said eyeing the crystal ball on the table.  
  
They had been staring for nearly 20mins. before she saw it. Avalon had absentmindedly been thinking about Quidditch until she saw the crystal in front of them begin to sparkle, then glow, and then fill the room with a light so incredibly bright it was blinding. Then the light slowly faded until it had become the crystal again. She looked around, but she wasn't in divination class anymore, she was outside. It was night, and it was snowing. The sky was a deep purple, but very cloudy. There was no moon either. There was nothing anywhere around her though, except for a tree. There was a willow tree in the middle of nowhere. She walked over to it and touched it. From where she touched it, it began to burn. The fire spread quickly until the tree was a pile of ashes, but the flames were still burning. They shot out in five different directions reveling houses that weren't there before. Those also began to burn, until the first house was completely burnt to the ground reveling someone behind it. All of the other houses followed suit until there was five people standing where there was once a house. They were all dressed in black, with their wands pointed directly at Avalon. The snow thickened, and the wind picked up. They shot their spells at her, but she ducked, and they ended up knocking out the person diagonal them. (A/n: they were standing in a * shape with Avalon in the middle.) Now only the 1st person and Avalon were standing. His wand then turned into a sword, and he began to walk towards her. Avalon tried to back up, but she tripped and fell backwards. He continued to advance until he was standing directly in front of her. He shifted so she could see his face. It was hideous, white with slits for nostrils and mad red eyes. She recognized him right away, but was less afraid.  
  
"Give him to me!" he said angrily.  
  
"Who?"   
  
"Don't play dumb, it wont help you now."  
  
"Why do you want him so much?"  
  
He chose to ignore her, and instead moved the sword directly over her heart. "Get him to join us Avalon. The rewards will be great, I assure you that. If you and him were on our side there would be no stopping any of us. We would be invincible. You have no idea the kind of powers you hold in you. You and him together could destroy an entire countryside with the swish of your wands. However, betray your parents' wishes, and me, and you will die. I guarantee that. True, no spell can harm either of you, at least not one done by me. Now, will you get him to come to our side?"  
  
"What are you talking about? All that shit about him joining our side? I'm not on your side, and my parents-"  
  
"Were great followers of mine."  
  
"Were traitors to your side after your fall. And when they followed you they weren't anything but assholes." She finished. "I would never join your side. You suck, and we will beat you before my school years over. We'll find a way."  
  
He gave her a look of loathing before plunging the sword into her. She looked at him with disbelief barely noticing the blood dying the snow around her before everything went black and the cold wrapped itself around her once more.  
  
~  
  
"Avalon!" Professor Trelawney was standing over her obviously disappointed that she had been ignoring her for the last hour.  
  
"Professor!" she said startled by her presence.  
  
"Thank you for joining us, perhaps you could tell everyone what you learned in today's lesson?" she said very annoyed.  
  
"Umm... you explained in very good detail about crystal gazing, and the proper techniques." Avalon guessed.  
  
Professor Trelawney seemed satisfied, but was obviously still annoyed and gave them a ton of homework.  
  
~  
  
"What happened Avalon?" Ron asked, "You saw something didn't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure? Because if you saw something, we could handle it, and we won't tell hermione if you don't want us to."  
  
"Not now." Avalon said. "Thank you for the cloak." She said handing it back to him.   
  
"Your welcome." They all started down the stairs. "Avalon?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If you ever need anything, anything at all; Come to me, ok?"  
  
"Thank you Ron," she said. "Ron-"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I did see something- I'll tell you after dinner."  
  
"Ok"  
  
They began to walk down the stairs again.  
  
"Avalon, will... err... will you... goutwitme?" Ron said looking at Avalon and turning extremely red.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you go out with me?" he was beginning to get very nervous.  
  
"What? You mean like girlfriend/boyfriend dating stuff?"  
  
"Err... ya," he said turning even redder. "Never mind, I'm sorry, it was a stupid thing to-"  
  
"Ya sure Ron."  
  
Ron stood dumbfounded for a minute. "Really?" he said quietly  
  
"Ya, really."   
  
  
  
Ya, I know it was short and really bad, or just bad. Anyway t/y for reading and please review!!! Keeping in mind that I like flames!!!!!!! Review review review!!!!!!PLEASE!!! Thank you.  
  



End file.
